Along with the recent wide use of a comparative large-sized display, there is an increasing demand for a wall-hung display in order to make the installation space as small as possible.
In general, a display comprises a resin casing regardless of the size of the display. Normally, the larger the size of a display is, the heavier the display is. Therefore, in order to design the resin casing to be a wall-hung type, a wall hanger must have a high rigidity.
Although a large wall hanger may be mechanically strong, such a wall hanger inevitably has an increased weight.
Under the circumstances, there is a demand for a wall hanger which can be manufactured at low cost, has a sufficient mechanical strength and is light in weight.